Resident Evil: Lost Files: Rouge Agents
by The Last One Left
Summary: The world has forgotten about Umbrella but they have continued their viral research. While some employees seethe opportunity of a lifetime.


Resident Evil: Lost Files: Rouge Agents

Chapter 1: Not you're Average Bar Fight

June 24 2010 7;09 PM Chins Bar, Beijing, China

"Give me another one," said a man in a cop-like uniform, still holding a .45 automatic handgun by his side, "and give me five cans of Miller for the road." "Hey barkeep another Budweiser over here," said a gruff looking man smoking a cigarette, him carrying a Beretta by his side. "I'll take the cheapest beer ya got," said a younger looking man with a bunch of technological junk on his person. "Man today has been a real crappy day for my vacation," said the young man to the barkeep, "first no one is at the beach, and then while testing out my C.P.R, Charged Particle Rifle, it would stop charging at the worst possible times."

After finishing that sentence he yawned and accidentally hit a drunken moron behind him. "You wanna fight bitch?" asked the drunken idiot. "No sir I just yawned and may have accidentally hit you," replied the techie. "I take that challenge." Just then the "cop" sprung into action putting the drunk and disorderly person into a half nelson. Then the gruff looking man took out his Beretta and pointed it to the idiot's head. "Now I want you to tell me what got you so god damn pissed off. Also who are you?" asked the mysterious cop. "Crowen Slith mate ex-Delta force," Crowen Said

"Okay good for you." "You can't do anything to me you have no authority here," said the moron. "Oh yeah bite this you drunken bastard," showing him his S.T.A.R.S badge, "S.T.A.R.S officer Olaf Redson sent here to solve the mysterious vanishings and murders," said the S.T.A.R., "Now what did he do to piss you off ?" "He punched me." "Okay I'll talk to him, Crowen keep him here." "Yeah I got him," replied Crowen angrily. "Hey you techie get over here, get the hell over here dumbass," shouted Olaf. "This is bullshit I didn't do anything to him I yawned and accidentally punched him, big fucking deal," replied the techie. "I know I saw the whole thing it just has to seem like I'm asking you questions, oh and I need to know your name," asked Olaf, "Crowen let him go." "Victor and that's all I'll tell you," he replied.

"I let him go, I mean he almost threw up on me then went unconscious, fucker," exclaimed Crowen. Just then the body got up and started shuffling toward us while groaning as if he were dead. "Stay there we have reason to believe you may be sick and you may have a concussion, so stay there or have to fire upon you," exclaimed Olaf and Crowen at the same time. The body stopped but while a person walked to go to the bathroom and the body grabbed him and took a big bite out of the dudes' neck. "Holy shit!" exclaimed Victor, "What the fuck is he doing?" "I think he's eating him," replied Crowen. "This is reason enough to fire," Olaf shouted. Crowen and Olaf opened fire on the "thing." They shot it three times in the heart it staggered back but it to late the man was already dead, and the thing was back on its deadly ascension toward the people of the bar when the owner took out a shotgun and shouted, "Get out of my bar you fucking freak!"

Then shot it twice which blew its head right off, blood spattered everywhere.

June 24 7:18 Outside Chins Bar

The three ran out of the bar as Olaf shouted to the owner, "Keep everyone safe, if they throw up shoot them." Crowen and Victor let out a sigh of relief but when they looked up they saw the same visage as Olaf. Fires raging everywhere, blood soaked buildings same as the ground. In unison the three shouted, "HO-LY SHIT!" "We've got to get to safety, now," shouted Victor. "Look a gun shop we can hold out there," said Crowen relieved

June 24 7:25 Jims Gun Shop

"Get out of here I own this place so it is my hiding spot," shouted the owner. "Calm down, lower the gun and tell us your name," said Victor. "Jim, happy now, now get out," he shouted. "No, we wont get out we need to hide too, plus we need ammo and some new guns," said Olaf. "Fine then what kind of ammo ya need," Jim asked. ".45 auto handgun ammo, and 9mm Beretta ammo," said Olaf. "K, what guns you want?" Jim asked. Olaf spoke up first, "Shotgun, pistol grip." "MP5 for me," said Crowen exited. Victor spoke up last and said, "Gimme a Mauser Broomhandle, and enough ammo to reload it ten times." "K got it all. Hey if you meet anyone named Harry or Bazz tell them their brother is safe and has guns, got it? Here your stuff and b…" he was cut off by the sound of groaning and pounding on the door.

"It seems the infection is spreading faster than they thought," whispered Victor. "Victor what is it," asked Olaf. Victor replied with a simple, "Nothing." After that they started to hear rabid barking coming from outside the doors and Jim shouted, "Oh shit I forgot about those fucking dogs." "Dogs, what's so bad about dogs," asked Crowen. "These are zombie dogs, they're fifty percent faster, and twenty percent larger than an adult Great Dane," replied Jim scared. After saying that one of those dammed things bust through the window and started growling at them. "I've always hated dogs anyways," shouted Olaf as he shot one square in between the eyes. Its blood hit almost every gun case and weapon in the store. "Whoa," exclaimed everyone in the store. "Block the door and the windows use the gun cases and the crates." "Olaf," a mysterious voice from the background said. "John that you," asked Olaf hopefully.

June 24 7:20 Outside in back alley of Jims Gun Shop

"Jim I'm done clearing out the back alley for ya, you owe me five large ammo clips for my custom S.T.A.R.S. edition AK-47," said John loudly. "Dammit, um yeah I don't believe you," Jim said untruthfully. "Oh shit!" John shouted loudly. All heard then was automatic machinegun fire.

June 24 7:30 Jims Gun Shop

"John buddy I thought you were killed when you weren't at your post in front of the bar," said Olaf. "Na, I ran here. Oh and also we should get out of here because there are some really big green things out there with big claws," said john all out of breath, "and they're barely affected by my _custom _it took me an entire clip to kill one!" Just then the windows and doors burst open and zombies began flooding in.

That was chapter 1 of my story I hope you all liked it. Now if any of you are wondering how one of my main characters started out with a Charged Particle Rifle it'll be explained in the next chapter.

Please review I would like 5 reviews before I post the next chapter.

P.S. A note to my friends ha-ha I finally got it posted.


End file.
